James Potter and the New Hope
by The First Real Hermione
Summary: This is a Harry PotterStar Wars crossreference HP characters, SW plot line. Very short, but worth it for Star Wars movie fans...
1. Chapter 1

Dedication

This lovely little piece of fan fiction is dedicated to the memory of avalon64, our partner in crime to wreak havoc upon Except that she hasn't died, so it's not to her memory…

Disclaimer 

I own nothing that belongs to JK Rowling…which includes everything Harry Potter. And what is not hers I still don't own because it partially belongs to my partner in crime, E.A. Hopkins, who helped create this.

Explination 

This was written as a gift for "avalon64's" birthday. She received a preview of this fic a few months back. It is painfully short in that it is kind of written like a children's book, but if I keep waiting around in order to find enough time to expand on it, it will never get posted. Said fic is a cross between Harry Potter and Star Wars, having characters, settings, and ideas from the first, and a plot following that of the latter. It has, thus, been entitled "James Potter and the New Hope" in that it follows the adventures of a young boy by the name of James Potter. Following the completion of this fic, another will be posted, by the great E.A. Hopkins. This fic will be a prequel to "James Potter and the New Hope" in that it will discuss the events between Harry Potter's leaving Hogwarts and James Potter's birth. Now, read and review.

James Potter and the New Hope

Our story begins in those terrifyingly dark days when the Dark Empire was at large in the wizarding world. For nearly two decades, Lord Voldemort had been dispersing his oppression amongst the wizards and witches of much of Europe and Asia. Only a few ministers had managed to prevent the overtake of their countries, the most notable of which was the ministry of Bulgaria.

Thus, our story begins with a Bulgarian Princess by the name of Idina, who's mission on that particular day was to lead an army of her countrymen into the Empire's palace at Kent. Unfortunately for the princess, Sir Prajottham, one of the most powerful dark wizards in the Empire, was staying at the palace when the Bulgarians arrived, and was not without military backup. The princess was quickly captured by the Death Eaters that had been assembled, and was taken down to the palace's dungeon to await transport to Azkaban Prison.

The palace dungeon was located in the basement of the building, adjacent to the kitchens, so while Idina was in her cell, she could hear the hustle and bustle of house elves making a large meal behind the swinging metal doors at the back of the room. After an hour or so of hoping that someone would come through the doors, Idina's prayers were answered when two very elderly elves began to pass through the room.

"Excuse me." She called out to them, "Do you work here?"

"I do miss," said the larger elf. "But Winky here does not. She is free!"

The smaller elf let out a tiny whimper at her companion's last remark, which was followed by an even tinier hiccup. Idina knelt down at the bars of her cell so that she was level with the petite elf's face. "Hello Winky." She whispered, "Would you be a dear and do me a favor?" The elf looked up at Idina, a look of utter awe on her face. She appeared unable to speak, and managed only the slightest nod. "Alright." The princess continued, "Go to the street called Grimmauld Place in London. Stand in the street and whistle three times. A man called Remus Lupin will come and welcome you into his house. Accept his invitation, and give him this letter."

As soon as Idina's letter had been grasped by the little elf, Winky snapped to attention and disapperated. Caught off guard, the princess looked up at the other elf, who simply stood staring at her, eyes large as hubcaps. "You can go too if you wish." She said kindly.

The elf continued to stare. "Is you…" he began, but his thought was interrupted by the sudden entrance of two large Death Eaters who had come to collect the princess. As she was dragged off, Idina mouthed the words "Thank you", giving the elf, Dobby, his cue to disapperate.


	2. Chapter 2: the second generation

Disclaimer

I own nothing that belongs to JK Rowling…which includes everything Harry Potter. And what is not hers I still don't own because it partially belongs to my partner in crime, E.A. Hopkins, who helped create this.

A/N: haha! 2 in one day! Beat that! I haven't even gotten any reviews yet! R&R!

James Potter was, on the whole, a perfectly usual boy. Except that he knew of the existence of real wizards and witches. James was a muggle, but his aunt, with whom he lived, was not. She had raised him, alongside her muggle husband, with knowledge of the world in which she herself had grown up, simply making him promise to tell no one. So James knew that the wizards and witches of Britain had been a flourishing race, that they had been taken over by the Dark Empire, that this caused them to live in fear, and that he would have been a wizard if it had not been for the Empire. As it was, the great school of Hogwarts had been destroyed, and with it had gone any hope of James being a wizard, mostly because his mother had been muggle-born, which was looked down upon by the Empire. But James managed to make the best of his magic-free life, and simply contented himself with daydreams of giants and dragons, centaurs and mermaids.

It was dusk when he awoke. He had nodded off, out of sheer boredom, on that particular sultry summer's afternoon, and was pleased to find that the air had begun to cool a bit to accommodate the space between twilight and evening.

James stood from his armchair and stretched. He descended to the front porch, saying a casual "good evening" to his aunt and uncle on the way, and then sitting on the patio steps to enjoy the soft breeze.

But the peace of the street was soon broken by a small crack, and a small, shriveled creature with large ears and even larger eyes appeared in the middle of the street. James stared as the creature staggered a bit, and fell on it's behind, but his gaze was interrupted by a car that was whipping around the corner onto the street. Without stopping to think, he ran into the street, picked up the creature, and carried it to the sidewalk, out of the way of the car.

"You might want to watch where you sit." James mumbled as he set the creature down. There was another crack, and a second of the bizarre creatures joined the first on the sidewalk, and James' decided to let free his curiosity. "Who…er…what are you?"

The second creature spoke up, "I is Dobby, sir, and this is Winky. We is house elves."

James' eyes widened as he realized what this meant. "You're magic then?" the elf Dobby nodded, and as he prepared to speak again, his companion, Winky, stood and ran back into the street. She let out three whistles, and out of nowhere, a man appeared. He was dressed in a long black cape and a rather shabby-looking dress like outfit that matched the color of his thick gray hair. The man motioned for James and the two elves to follow him, and turned back the way he had come. When James caught up to him, the man simply smiled, put a silencing finger to his lips, and pulled a long stick from his pocket. He muttered a few words, and, much to James' dismay, a house appeared.

James followed the man into the house, as directed, and awaited an explanation. It came willingly from the man, who called James by name, and explained that he was a wizard by the name of Remus Lupin. James, like all other fantasy heroes, was curious to know why Mr. Lupin knew his name.

"I knew your parents." was the reply, "Quite well, actually. They were both very powerful and accomplished in the wizarding world."

And so, the usual cheesy dialogue ensued, and when James pointed out that he should return home, Remus agreed. However, when he and James had returned to the muggle street, they found that the entire street had been destroyed. All that remained was James' house, which had blue flames shooting out the doors and windows, and a strange glowing object flying above it: (a/n: in theory, this would be a picture of the dark mark, but I don't think it will upload correctly, so sorry…you'll have to imagine it.)


	3. Chapter 3: Magic!

Once Remus had convinced James to come back into his home, an eerily thick silence descended. James was in a state of pure shock, and Remus could only watch the boy through pitying, tired eyes. To break the silence, Remus asked James if his aunt and uncle had ever described how his parents had died. His reply was a shake of the head, so Remus explained that they had been killed by Sir Prajottham, the same man who had, no doubt, just killed James' aunt and uncle as well.

James lowered his gaze to the floor and furrowed his brow to hold back the waterfall forming behind his eyes. As he did this, a whispered conversation began in the corner between the two elves who stood there. In the end, Dobby pushed Winky forward, and she handed him the scarlet letter in her hand. Being a howler, it opened itself, and then began to speak: "Help me Remus Lupin," it said, "you're my only hope." And with that, the letter ripped itself up.

Remus turned to the elves. "Where did you get this?" he asked them, sounding quite worried.

Dobby was the one to reply. "We is working at the palace in Kent, sir, and we was walking through the dungeon, and the Princess Idina stops us and says give this to you."

"Is she to stay there?"

"No they is taken her to Azkaban."

Remus gave a shudder, and then stood to get his traveling clothes together. "I am going to save the princess now, James. Seeing as you have nowhere to go, you may stay here. What's mine is yours…"

"You don't mean to tell me you're leaving me here?" James asked, thoroughly disappointed.

"Well, yes. You have no magical training. You wouldn't last five minutes in Azkaban."

"Aw come on! Take me with you! It's not as if I have anything better to do, or anything left to lose!

Remus, took a few minutes to size James up, and then sighed heavily. "Alright, if you want to come you can, but you're going to have to learn magic."

"Great! That's what I wanted anyway!"

"Alright, let's go."

Remus brought James to the fireplace, gave him some instruction, and the two flooed to the city of Hogsmede. Once there, they headed for the Hogs head pub, where Remus took up a whispered conversation with a rather pompous looking man. At first, the man seemed uninterested in whatever Remus wanted, but he was easily convinced by one of Remus' comments, and the three of them were soon on their way out of the musty pub.


	4. Chapter 4: Battle

Remus, James, and their new companion left the streets of Hogsmede, and continued into the stretch of forest beyond. They soon came to a clearing with a very homely looking camp set up, which included the largest tent James had ever seen.

When the man from the pub saw James' astonished gaze in the direction of the large tent, which was rumbling ominously, he chuckled a bit and said, "Ah don't worry about Grawp, he won't hurt you, he's a nice giant."

"So can you get us the things by morning?" Remus asked the man.

"Sure thing mate." He replied, "Extra tent's for you two. 'Night." And with that, he headed over to what appeared to be his tent, and vanished inside of it.

"Who is that?" James asked as he followed Remus to the extra tent.

"That is Judson Weasley, biggest black-market tradesman in Europe. He's getting a wand for you, and brooms for both of us, so that we can go save the princess tomorrow.

And sure enough, the next morning, James ventured from his tent to find Judson with his arms outstretched, one holding a wand, and the other holding a broom. In the ensuing moments, James was instructed in proper broom-riding techniques, introduced to Grawp, and informed of the plan: Remus had been informed of the location of Azkaban Prison by an old friend, so he and James would fly there, and Judson and Grawp would approach as well, from the other direction, thus creating a diversion.

Once everything was set, they flew off toward the north. The flight was to be long and boring, so Remus took it upon himself to teach James the Patronus charm on the way so that he might ward off the evil Dementors of Azkaban.

Everything went according to plan when they arrived at the prison, and the princess was saved. However, Sir Prajottham had apparently been informed of the attack on his prison, for he arrived just as James, Remus, Judson, and the Princess were leaving. Remus signaled for his companions to retreat, and engaged himself in a duel with the dark, hooded figure before him. The duel was quite a wonder for James to watch, having never seen anything like it before, but to his dismay, dark triumphed over light in this particular battle, and Remus fell. James made an attempt to rush to his teacher's aid, but the princess had already grabbed his wrist and was dragging him toward the tower in the distance that was Grawp.


	5. Chapter 5: Letter

Riding a giant proved to be quite a wild experience. James found this out from his place on Grawp's right shoulder next to Princess Idina. Once he had convinced himself that he would not plummet to the ground in he tried to speak, he resolved to engage in conversation with the beautiful girl next to him. He introduced himself, as did she, and they each gave a brief account of his or her background. From this, James learned that Idina was his own age of 19, and that she came from Bulgaria, where Grawp was headed at that very moment.

Eventually the conversation came around to Remus, a topic that James seemed to find difficult to discuss, even though he had barely known the man. "How did you know Mr. Lupin?" he had asked, and after a slight pause for thought, Idina had answered:

"Well, I didn't actually know him, but my father has told me many stories of his years as a star aurour and his ensuing fall to obscurity. He's the only one who knows Sir Prajottham's weaknesses, so I thought he could help me defeat him. I guess I was wrong…" There was an awkward pause as the two reflected on the tragedy that they had just witnessed, but Idina was quick to break it. "How did you know him?"

"I just met him yesterday, actually. I saved that house elf you sent from being hit by a car, and when Remus came out he invited me into his home. Good thing too, cause…while I was in there…Sir Prajottham…killed my aunt and uncle…"the tears were returning again, but he was determined to continue, "…so he took me along to save you, since I had nowhere else to go."

A second awkward silence ensued as James fought back his tears and Idina searched for something to say to him, but she didn't need to, because Judson had chosen that moment to fly over on one of his brooms and plop down on her right side.

"Oy, kid!" he said, leaning across a violated looking princess to face James. "The old man wanted me to give this to you, so here." He handed James a small roll of parchment, which James unfurled immediately. It read:

_James, _

I am very sorry that I could not stay around to teach you magic, but I believe that an old friend of mine will be equally willing to do so. If you are interested, have Judson take you to the city of Hogsmede, and inquire around for the Shrieking Shack. If I am correct, me friend lives there at present.

_James, although I am glad you are so eager to learn magic, I must caution you that the wizarding world is a dangerous place right now. If you decide to join the resistance when you are through training, you must be aware that there is no guarantee that you will survive. I trust you will make the right decision. You remind me very much of your father and grandfather when they were young._

_Good luck, _

_Remus_

James turned to Judson as soon as he had finished reading, and asked to be taken to Hogsmede. Judson grumbled about going so far out of his way, but when the princess began to protest along with James, he immediately obliged.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Teacher

Grawp set James down on the outskirts of Hogsmede, and grunted a goodbye before turning back the way he had come. James watched them leave and returned the princess' wave.

He headed into Hogsmede, asked the first person he saw for directions, and found himself knocking on the door of the ancient Shrieking Shack within minutes. An old, decrepit, battle-scarred man opened the door, and suspiciously inquired after the name of his caller. Upon receiving his reply, his eyes widened,(both of them; the normal one and the strange looking one) and he instantly beckoned James into his home. Without a wasted moment, the man began to tidy the house while carrying on a conversation with James.

"Who sent you here?" he asked in a gruff voice, while setting a teapot on the stove.

"Remus Lupin." James replied, "He said you could teach me how to do magic."

"Couldn't he teach you himself?"

"Well, no…he was killed yesterday…by Sir Prajottham."

At this, the man stopped dead and turned to James. After a moment or two, he whispered, "Well, I'll be…never would have guessed…"he trailed off, lost in astonished thought.

"He told me he had an old friend living here that could teach me. I assume that's you?"

"Oh, yes." The old man extended his hand to shake. "Name's Alastor Moody, former aurour and member of the Order of the Phoenix. Do you have a wand?"

"Yah." James took out the one Judson had given him, and showed it to Moody.

"Then let's get started straight off."

And they did.

For nearly a year, James studied magic with Moody. They started with simpler spells so that James could get used to his wand, and then moved on to spells he might need in fighting the Empire. He learned quite quickly due to his eagerness, and had perfected more spells in his one year, according to Moody, than his father had in four.

Unfortunately for Moody, his exceeding age was beginning to catch up with him. By the end of his 11th month with James, he was forced to teach from bed for fear of collapsing. And so, after he had given James instructions on what to in joining the resistance and after, Mad-Eye Moody passed, leaving James Potter alone in the world once again.


	7. Chapter 7:Encounter

The morning after Moody died, James was off, flying to Bulgaria just as he had been instructed. Once there, he was to explain the plan to Princess Idina and enlist her help to set it in motion. The plan began with the secret rescue of Judson, who had finally been captured and sent to Azkaban for crimes against the Empire. Then, the resistance would send a "spy" to Sir Prajottham with information on Judson's whereabouts, (being the ruins of the old Hogwarts school) and thus the target would be lured right into a trap. James would then duel his target, hopefully beating him once and for all.

The plan worked, and a few days after James' arrival in Bulgaria, he, Judson, and Idina found themselves with a few backup wizards hiding in the outskirts of the Hogwarts. Sir Prajottham arrived, as planned, with a small army of Death Eaters, and the battle began instantly. James made an attempt to fight Sir Prajottham, but, having had so little experience in actual dueling, found himself unarmed and cornered almost immediately. Once Sir Prajottham had this advantage, he paused, wand still raised, and began to speak from beneath his shadowy hood.

"You are called James Potter am I correct?" he said in a deep, almost ghost-like voice.

"Yes, I am James Potter, son of the great Harry Potter, the only man ever to survive the killing curse."

At this the man chuckled, but his laugh did not seem humorous, but almost painful, as if the subject at which he laughed was one that brought him great pain. "So Remus has told you of your father then. What did he tell you?"

"Only what I have said, and that you killed him."

At this, the man genuinely laughed, a laugh that was long and icy. "Well, leave it to Remus to try to dress up the truth for you. I did not kill your father, James. I am your father." And before the look of utter shock had even fully formed on James' face, Sir Prajottham had yelled "Sectumsempra" creating a large gash across James' wrist, and had disappeared back toward the battle. Idina, hearing James' scream of pain, had grabbed Judson's arm and dragged him over to their bleeding friend so that she might heal his wrist. Having been followed by a small band of Death Eaters, the trio was forced to retreat into the forest, where they hid in the brush until their attackers gave up and returned to the battle.

With a feeling of relief, Idina sat and began to heal James' wrist, but the relief was in vain, for, as Judson immediately pointed out, a circle of centaurs surrounded them. Having not been informed of the danger of such creatures, James simply stood and politely explained the predicament the resistance was in, and was miraculously able to negotiate with the creatures.

Some time later, the trio emerged from the woods to find that the Death Eaters had exhausted most of their forces, and were already beginning to celebrate their victory. But they stopped dead when they saw the herd of centaurs that the trio brought with them, and surrendered immediately. James left Judson and Idina to gather their captives, and went to find Sir Prajottham.

He didn't need to look far, for the man appeared to have been looking to fight his son again. He got what he wanted, and was this time on the losing end of the battle. When he fell, James saw no need to kick him while he obviously lay dying, and simply went over to lift his father's hood. There he found not a face of horror, but simply the face of a middle-aged man whose only out-of-place feature was the famous lightening bolt shaped scar that adorned the forehead. He looked, then, into his father's eyes for the first time in his life, and saw the pain and regret which had found a home there.

"I'm sorry." the man said, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "You can think what you want of me, but know this: I never intended to help the Dark Lord. But I loved your mother so much…and there was no other way…and yet she still died…you should know that…you and your sister." He had begun to cry by this point, and it was all James could do to understand him, but the last phrase caught his attention.

"Sister? I have no sister."

"You do," he choked out, "Princess Idina. You must tell her also that I am sorry, and that I love her...and that I love you too…and that I hope you two will forgive me…"

"I do." James said sincerely, having seen the truth behind his father's eyes.

"Thank you." the man mouthed, unable to speak, but able to smile for the first time since his youth.

And with that, the Great Harry Potter died.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue 

The death of Sir Prajottham and the surrender of the Death Eaters signified the end of the age of the evil Empire, and the beginning of a time of peace. So, the people of the wizarding world began to flock to the city of Hogsmede to take part in the great celebration that had ensued there. Everyone was happy to see Sir Prajottham go. Everyone, that is except for the 2 young people who knew the truth: Princess Idina of Bulgaria, and her brother James. These two simply celebrated the end of the Empire, and the repentance of their father. Judson Weasley was also informed of the truth by his friends, and as shocked as anyone. During the festivities, he worked up the nerve to ask Idina to be his wife, and she willingly accepted. And so, the trio observed the dawning of the new era of the wizarding world in the center of the Hogwarts ruins, where they were, without knowing it, visited by the invisible spirits of a similar trio of the past and their own teachers.


End file.
